The Pirate Queen
by bonehunters6
Summary: Opal and Kuvira used to be the best of friends. But all that changed when a sand storm drove them apart. Now, ten years later, the world believes Kuvira dead. But when Opal finds herself in front of the Pirate Queen, all will change.


**So here is an unconventional pairing!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Review!**

**Chapter One: The Twisting Sands**

"You can't get me Kuvira! I'm way faster!" Opal cried out. The little eight-year old ran as fast as she could from her friend. Kuvira was right behind her, catching up quickly. "I'm going to get you Opal. I'm older and that means I automatically win at everything."

The two girls were playing tag throughout Zaofu, enjoying the fun the city provided. Opal giggled as she tried to escape the ten-year old's grasp, running even harder. Kuvira gritted her teeth and followed suit, stepping up her pace. She trailed Opal in a circle before springing into action, jumping onto the smaller girl. Kuvira had a laughing Opal pinned beneath her arms, and said. "I told you I'd win."

"No fair!" Opal struggled under her. "You cheated."

"Just admit that I'm the best. And you'll be free."

Opal looked at her and sighed. "Fine. You're the best."

Kuvira smiled at hearing the surrender. "Good. You are free." And she let her go.

Opal stood up and wiped off her green dress. "Oh, you're the best alright. The best at being a sucker!"

"Why you little-" Kuvira yelled as their chase began again. The two girls playing went on for hours, running around, playing hide and seek, just laying on the smooth metal ground. Exhausted from all their fun, the girls went cloud gazing beneath a blue sky.

"Kuvira?" Opal asked from beside her, the cool grass tickling her face. The girl with the green eyes turned her head. "Yes Opal?"

"Do you think we'll be friends forever? Like forever forever?"

"I don't know Opal? Maybe one day you'll be eat by monsters. Then how can we be friends?"

"Kuvira! There are no such thing as monsters you silly goose." Opal laughed, smacking Kuvira on the arm. The girl just smiled back. "Yes, of course we'll be friends forever. Forever forever."

"How long is forever forever, you think?"

"I think," Kuvira said. "it is the length of time that I'm with you, my shining Opal."

"Well, that might not be very long, since my family is going on vacation tomorrow."

"Well, maybe I can come with you. To make sure forever forever really does last forever."

"That's a great idea!" Opal said with as much enthusiasm an eight year old could have. "What's a great idea?"

The girls turned to see Opal's father walk up. Opal jumped up and hugged him. "Can we bring Kuvira with us? Please! Please!"

"Hmmm, I don't know." Bataar mused, rubbing his chin. "What do think Kuvira? Should we bring you along?"

"Yes!" Both girls screamed. Bataar laughed kindly. "Alright, I think you've convinced me. Better go pack now. Our trip Republic City is going to last a week."

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Opal hugged his legs even tighter, Kuvira adding herself to the hug. "You're welcome sweetie. Now go help Kuvira pack. We'll be leaving pretty early tomorrow."

Squealing happily, Opal and Kuvira ran off to get the girls thing's ready.

XXXXXXXX

"So what do you think Republic City is like?" Opal asked while sitting on Kuvira's bed. Kuvira took some more clothes and stuffed them into her black suit case. "Probably like a giant city."

"Even better than Zaofu?"

"I don't know," Kuvira shrugged as she tried to shut her suit case. "We'll just have to wait and find out."

"I bet there will be beautiful buildings, beautiful parks."

"Beautiful people?"

"The prettiest!" Opal exclaimed, throwing back her arms and falling back onto the bed. Kuvira crawled up beside her, and began stroking Opal's hair. "You are the so optimistic, Opal."

"I guess I'm just always happy. I like to see the world for the best it could be."

Kuvira's hand shifted to Opal's and she grasped it tightly. "Don't ever change my shining Opal."

XXXXXXXXX

Opal and Kuvira walked side by side as they went up the metal plank connected to the airship they'd be taking to Republic City. Opal's brothers were ahead of them, while her parents were behind her. The large metal craft had noise echoing all through it as the entire family went to the living area to wait out the trip. Kuvira went and sat on a long green couch, and Opal was about to join her when her father put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to go help pilot now, Opal. If you need anything, just call."

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be fine," she said. Her father smiled brightly and went off to fly the metal beast. Opal watched him go then ran and sat next to her friend. Suyin sat in an opposite chair while her brothers were fighting over some toy.

Hours passed and the two girls were sound asleep when there was some small turbulence. Opal shot open her eyes. Yawning and gently getting off the couch without waking Kuvira, Opal quietly went over to the large window. They were over a desert, in the middle of a sand storm. But that's not what caught her attention. It was the smoke.

"Mom?" she asked, turning around to see her mother wasn't there. Thinking of her father, Opal was about to go find him when there was another bump, and the entire ship pitched forward. Falling, Opal screamed over to Kuvira. The girl woke up, only to have the ship begin to fall, it's tip going down. Opal grabbed the rail, while Kuvira and everything else rolled forward. Opal heard Kuvira cry something when the ship hit the earth.

And the world went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ten years later**

Opal stared at the tombstone, tears welling up in her eyes. She gently set a rose in front of the carved rock, on top of a grassy grave. She couldn't believe it had been ten years since the crash. Since she lost Kuvira.

Opal could still remember what happened that day.

_She woke up, surrounded by ship wreckage and sand. As the blinding sun shined over head, Opal tried to get up, her ankle hurting. She gasped at the pain and rubbed her ankle. _

"_Opal?" Someone called out. "Over here!" she cried back._

_Her mother came and metal bended away the scrap metal, and quickly scooped up her up. "Where's Kuvira?"_

_Her mother had tears running down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry dear. We can't find her."_

It took her days to calm down, to stop the cries and screams. People had searched for days looking for her, and every time they had come up short. And all because of a piece of metal getting caught in the engine.

But the time to mourn would come later. She was an airbender now, and had responsibilities. She was heading back to Republic City, to train and help Korra.

Saying a few more mumbled words, Opal turned and left. 


End file.
